Steven Meets Other Cartoon Characters
by princessbinas
Summary: Summary inside. Enjoy the nutty chaos that happens when the characters are NOT on screen. :3


**Binas:** So this story is based on a similar story that involved Korra talking to other main characters about the end of her series to already ended shows. Here, Steven meets one of them!

* * *

.

* * *

Steven walked into the white void, narrowing his eyes, trying to see into the distance. He stuck his tongue out partially, making a thinking face as to where he was. He inspected the "floor", or what he assumed was the floor and knocked his fist on it. A sound of glass being hit sounded from the non-existent surface.

"This place is weird..." Steven mused. "Too weird."

He continued to move forward, looking around for any signs of life or anything that wasn't part of the void. He thought even harder, and with his serious face mixed into the thinking face. He then brightened up at one thought.

"I want a Cookie Cat!" Steven shouted into the void, just for his voice to echo and nothing else to happen. "Awwww man! This place is broken! Then again, I probably wouldn't be able to eat it if this place is anything like my mom's room."

Steven had no idea what to do now. He was lost in this bizzaro, monotone world. Heck, he didn't even know how he got here in the first place. One minute he was watching Crying Breakfast Friends while making fan-art for the show, and the next he was wandering around in some long hallway with doors with labels like "Postmodernism", "Dada Art", and "Live Action". Steven however, went for the door with the label "Cartoons" out of morbid curiosity and high hopes it was some sort of realm where he could meet his favorite characters like Sad Spoon. Instead, he got this place.

"What's wrong with this place?!" Steven pouted. "There's nobody here and I can't even find the door!"

"Nothing's wrong! It's just a big white out!"

Steven's pupils shrunk as he became nervous. He looked all over the void, hoping to find the source of the voice but found no one. This made him sweat a bit.

"Who's there?" Steven asked. "This is freaking me out..."

Steven turned around a bit, just to hear the sounds of a second pair of feet near him. He shifted in the other direction and the same thing happened. The little half gem turned once more to confirm his suspicions. Someone was messing with him. He quickly turned a full 180 degrees just to see a purple tail go over his head.

"Is that?" Steven began just to mentally slap himself. "No it can't be. Amethyst's voice doesn't sound like that!"

Snickering rang out through the room. Just as Steven was backing away, someone jumped right into his face, scaring the poor boy witless. That someone happened to be a blonde haired boy dressed as a big purple cat with war paint on his face. He gave a menacing cat-like pose as he playfully meowed and pawed at Steven's face.

"Stop it," Steven said, swatting the boy's paws away, "Please!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Nobody here can take a joke!" the boy pouted.

"Wait, there's others here?" Steven asked, and immediately brightened up. "Where are they? Is Sad Spoon here? What about Sniffling Croissant?"

"Easy there, tiger," the kitty boy said, ruffling Steven's hair. "I am pretty sure there are no Sad Spoons nor Sniffling Croissants here. If there were, the croissants would be eaten by yours truly!"

Steven gave a horrified look as the boy said that with such an upbeat attitude.

"Knock it off, Odd!" someone shouted. "Stop trying to scare the newcomers!"

The purple cat boy, Odd, looked up at the newest arrival. It was a brown-haired boy dressed in a black and yellow samurai outfit with two katanas strapped to his waist and a yellow headband around his forehead.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a wet blanket, Ulrich!" Odd whined. "Ever since our show got taken off Cartoon Network, I have been bored and slightly insulted!"

"Same here but you don't see me stalking people and telling them I will eat their favorite food-based characters!" the samurai, Ulrich, said with an irritated tone.

Steven watch the two 3D characters with big heads bicker back and forth. It was uncomfortable to say at the least, but the comforting thing was that the Odd kid (pun intended) was just joking around. Although, it was a really cruel and dark joke.

"Now apologize to him!" Ulrich snapped, pointing his finger at Steven.

"Fine..." Odd said with a reluctant face before turning to face Steven. "Sorry that I made that joke. It was really bad and really uncalled for."

"I forgive you," Steven said and hugged Odd briefly before letting go. "So you guys mentioned other people here. Where are they?"

"Somewhere," Ulrich said. "Some, like us, tend to stay with the ones we were with when our shows still ran. Same goes for the ones still ongoing."

"But other tend to go check out the other casts for other shows," Odd butted in, making Ulrich frown a bit. "I do it all the time to see what the competition was back in the day!"

"And you still did it when our show ran," Ulrich deadpanned, looking unamused. "Other than other shows being here, we have shows from other channels here, besides Cartoon Network. Though I recommend avoiding some of them..."

"Why?" Steven asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Ulrich said with a shudder. "Some of them can't even get the first rule of comedy right!"

"Are you talking about that one Nickelodeon show with the strange obsession with farts and vomit?" Odd asked.

"No, I am talking about that Wreck-it Ralph movie from Disney," Ulrich said flatly. "Of course I am talking about _that_ show!"

"Uh what show are you guys talking about?" Steven asked.

"Sanjay and Craig," Odd and Ulrich said at the same time with disgust in their voices.

"But there are other shows with the same obsession..." Odd said with a sad look. "I will never get those three, techno-colored, super powered babies out of my head..."

"Just stay away from them and you should be good," Ulrich said. "And don't even try to rip them off. Pickle and Peanut tried rip off Breadwinners and they wound up failing to be that failed show in the worst way possible!"

"Okay..." Steven said, unsure if that was the answer he wanted. He never wanted to avoid other people at all; he wanted to befriend everyone. But if they said that there were shows that had some weird obsessions with things like farts and vomit, then it was in his best interests to keep on his toes.

So without further ado, Steven began to run off, shouting, "Thanks for everything!".

"No problem!" Odd shouted. "And good luck! We are loving the stuff your show does every week!"


End file.
